naromounfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are a race of mortal beings that inhabit the world of Asmia. Though they are not as adept at magic or physically endowed as most other sentient races, humans are the most numerous out of all others and have adapted to becoming cunning and inventive in their problem-solving methods. Due to their numbers and generally consistent level of magic, humans are often used by other races for varying reasons that differ based on the race. History At an unknown point of time in history, the first of the humans came into existence and began to make use of the land. They went go unnoticed for generations by various waring races which allowed them to develop themselves, but they had eventually drawn the notice of Vekae, the Dragon King. Deciding to help this new race, Vekae imparted knowledge of agriculture, toolmaking and magic to ensure their survival. Eventually, the humans began to settle lands outward from Anueras, across the sea to the continent of Aeturas. While here, human civilization soon flourished as it never had anywhere else with its diverse environments. Their population continued to grow as they had no true obstacles and they master the wilderness that surrounded them. In their relatively primitive state, however, they were soon be discovered by the other races such as the gods early in their history. Though the gods were curious about them, humans were largely ignored in favour of other matters with only the more scholarly gods daring to take a scientific interest in them. The research led to many discoveries, primarily the ability for gods and humans to breed with one another and the particular signature that the human soul left after death, allowing Murkim to direct their souls to the proper afterlife. As time went on, the situation and relationship between humans and the gods changed. The humans worshipped the gods for their powers over nature and the world. For the gods, however, humans served as a quick way to replenish their numbers after several devastating wars, this service established a gentler and kinder approach for many gods towards the human population. Characteristics With their numbers largely inhabiting Asmia, but frequently found across the realms of the Void, humans are the most common race of mortals and often finds themselves in the centre of important events because of this and statistical chance. Many races such as angels, demons, gods and other creatures can use humans to increase their numbers in times of need like after a war. While a source of production, humans are also sometimes used as a food source by more malevolent races. Although magic is a common occurrence in their life, most humans are incapable of harnessing it naturally with most having to be born with the ability to make use of it. Magic frequently runs within family blood, allowing limited control over it which has often times establish esteemed family lineages and a desire to keep their bloodline "pure". Appearances Humans have an average height of 5'10" for men, 5'6" for women. They are a generally physically fit species. Their eye colour varies from blue, green, brown and hazel. Their hair colour ranges from blonde, black, brown and red. The colour of their skin varies depending on where they are from and what ancestry they are from. Powers & Abilities *'Magic': Certain humans that are often called "Magicians" or "Mages" are capable of manipulating magic to their whim, the degree of which is often based on their understanding and natural talent. Magic bloodlines can be established through a compact with another powerful entity such as a god, dragon or higher angel and demon. *'Cunning': As they are often the weakest race in the room, humans have since developed innate adaptability that more powerful races do not require. Weaknesses *'Mortality': The strength, intelligence and magical ability of individuals wane over time once they reach a certain age. In addition, humans can be killed rather easily by other beings and require the aid of magic to protect themselves. Notable Category:Races